Graham & les plans dragues pourris
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Suite à un pari, Graham tente de séduire Ruby. Avec des phrases de gros relou, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.


**DISCLAIMER: OUaT ne m'appartient pas. Et toutes les phrases de loser non plus xD.  
**

**Graham & les plans dragues pourris. **

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, après avoir fini sa tournée, Graham vient prendre un verre au Granny's. Un verre, qui se transforme bien souvent en plusieurs, et il finit toujours par quitter le bar dans un sale état. Ce soir, comme chaque soir, il est assis au comptoir avec Ruby pour seule compagnie, enfin, elle n'attend plus que son départ pour pouvoir fermer. Alors, comme tous les soirs, elle fait semblant de râler, mais lui resserre un verre. Parce que finalement, ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Tous les soirs, après un verre ou deux ou trois, Graham essaye de la draguer. Comme ils l'ont parié quelques mois plus tôt.

Enfin, non, ils n'ont pas vraiment parié que Graham devait la draguer. C'est juste arrivé comme ça. Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient au bord d'un verre, tard dans la nuit, et qu'elle aurait du avoir fermé le Granny's depuis longtemps, il avait prononcé cette fameuse phrase qui avait tout fait basculé.  
« Non, Graham. » avait-elle répondu avec un petit sourire amusé.  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne pense pas que tes plans dragues soient marrants ou bien trouvés, ou quoique ce soit. Crois-moi, abandonne l'idée tout de suite, jamais une fille ne marchera. » répondit elle en lui tapotant gentiment pour l'épaule.  
« Je suis sur que je trouverai une fille avec qui ça marchera. » avait-il alors répondu.  
« Très bien, pari tenu. » lui avait-elle répondu en riant.  
« Pari tenu... » avait-il sourit, avant de quitter le Granny's.

* * *

« Je sais que ce n'est pas encore noël, mais les genoux du Père Noël sont toujours près à accueillir quelqu'un. »  
« Graham ? WTF ? »  
« Ho ho ho. »  
« Oh non, pitié. Me dis pas que je suis la fille sur qui tu vas tout tester, sérieux ? »  
« Allez, viens dire au Père Noël ce que tu as commandé cette année.. ? »  
« Désolée, Père Noël, mais je n'ai pas été sage. »  
Et elle lui avait fait signe de partir, en riant.

* * *

« Tu as des olives par hasard ? »  
« Non, désolée... »  
« Et un rencard avec moi ? »  
« Idiot. »  
Il la regarda avec un air de chien battu.  
« C'est quand même non. »

* * *

« Et sinon, à part être sexy, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »  
« Je travaille ici ça.. ok, je vois, c'est encore un de tes fichus plans dragues ? Try again. »  
Et elle rentra dans l'arrière-cuisine.

* * *

« Tu sais, quelqu'un devrait appeler Dieu. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.  
« Il faudrait le prévenir qu'il lui manque un ange. »  
Pour toute réponse elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
« Et attends, tu oublies quelque chose ! »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Moi. »  
« Bien trouvé, mais non. »

* * *

« Est ce que ça t'a fait mal ? Quand tu es tombée du Paradis ? »  
Elle lui sourit, mi agacée, mi amusée.  
« Graham, va jouer à ça ailleurs. »

* * *

« Tu es la prochaine concurrente dans le jeu de l'amouuuuur. »  
« Vraiment ? Elle est d'un ridicule, celle là ! »

* * *

« Je peux te prendre en photo pour prouver à tous mes amis que les anges existent réellement ? »  
« Graham, toute la ville me connaît. Soit j'suis passée dans leur lit, soit je leur ai servi à manger.. Allez, rentre chez toi. »

* * *

« Je pourrais t'arrêter, tu sais. »  
« Et pourquoi dont ? »  
« Si être sexy était un crime, tu serais la coupable désignée. »  
« Et avec des si, on ferait parler les abeilles, Graham. »

* * *

« Est-ce que le soleil vient de sortir, ou est-ce que tu viens juste de me sourire ? »  
« Mignon. »  
Il la regarda souriant.  
« Mais non quand même. » répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

* * *

« Je pourrais avoir un renseignement pour aller quelque part ? »  
« Pour aller où ? »  
« Dans ton cœur. »  
« Je me disais aussi, un shériff qui ne connaissait pas sa propre ville, du jamais vu. »

* * *

« Hey, je viens de perdre mon numéro de téléphone.. »  
« Et ? »  
« Tu peux me donner le tiens ? »  
« Malin, malin, mais non. »

* * *

« Salut, les petites voix dans ma tête m'ont dit de passer ici et de venir te parler. »  
« Les petites voix dans ta tête ? Vraiment ? Arrête l'alcool mon ami. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu crois à l'amour au premier regard ou tu veux que je repasse devant toi ? »  
« Graham, tu es au courant que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit, hein.. ? »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu aurais une carte ? Je n'arrête pas de me perdre dans tes yeux... »  
« Va. te. coucher. »

* * *

« Bon, me voilà. Quels sont tes deux autres vœux ? »  
« Trouve une autre fille et rentre chez toi. »  
« Méchant ça, méchant.. »

* * *

« Est ce que tu as un pansement ? »  
« Pour.. ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.  
« Mon genou, je me suis fait mal quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »  
Elle roula des yeux, en riant.  
« Franchement, où tu vas toutes les chercher. »

* * *

« T'es un peu comme un dictionnaire en fait. »  
« C'est censé être un compliment ? »  
« Tu ajoutes du sens à ma vie. »  
« Mais c'est que tu as quelques ressources insoupçonnées, dis moi. »

* * *

« Si un gros type te met dans un sac ce soir, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai juste demandée au Père Noël. »  
« Graham, on est en plein mois de Juin. »  
« Dommage, je suis sur qu'elle aurait marché sinon... »

* * *

« J'espère que tu sais faire une RCP, parce que tu me coupes le souffle. »  
Elle lui avait seulement sourit calmement.  
« Ca a faillit marcher hein ? »  
« Qui sait... »

* * *

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie, mais je peux faire en sorte que tes rêves deviennent réalité. »  
« Va te coucher alors. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu es un aimant ? »

« Parce que je suis attiré par toi. »

* * *

« En fait t'es comme une élève et moi son livre de maths, tu résous tous mes problèmes. »  
« Félicite plutôt ton verre qui t'a permis de les oublier. »

* * *

"Si la beauté était du temps, tu serais l'éternité."  
Elle soupira.  
"Arrête, la poésie ne te réussit pas."

* * *

"Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi.."  
"Tu le réalises enfin?"  
"Je voulais juste entendre un ange parler..."  
Elle secoua la tête en faisant une moue amusée.

* * *

"Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, est-ce que tu trouverais ça cool que je rentres avec toi?"  
"Ca ne rime même pas.. Je t'avais pourtant dit d'abandonner la poésie."

* * *

"Je suis invisible."  
"Vraiment, Graham? VRAIMENT?! Arrête de boire..."  
"Tu.. Tu peux me voir?"  
"Ahem, oui."  
"Bon alors qu'est ce que tu dis de demain soir?"  
"Crétin.."  
Et elle le laissa planté là.

* * *

"Jamais un seul de mes rêves ne s'était réalisé. Jusqu'a ce que je te rencontre."  
"Tu t'améliores ou c'est juste l'alcool qui te fait divaguer, mmh?"  
"Je ne suis pas bourré. Je me suis juste intoxiqué à toi."

* * *

"Pin poooon, piiiiiiiiin poooooon."  
"Tu es sur que tout va bien chez toi?"  
"C'est le son de l'ambulance qui arrive me chercher parce que, quand je t'ai vue ce soir, mon coeur s'est arrêté."  
"Tu commences à avoir de sérieux problèmes d'imagination là.."

* * *

"Tu te souviens de moi? Ah non, tu ne peux pas, je t'ai seulement vue dans mes rêves."  
"Idiooooot."  
Elle avait rit.

* * *

Mais ce soir, cependant quelque chose a changé. C'est déjà le quatrième verre et Graham n'a toujours rien tenté.  
"Et puis zut, j'abandonne, tu as gagné le pari."  
Il se leva pour partir quand elle lui attrapa le bras, l'air joueuse.  
"Tu es un voleur."  
"Non, je suis le sheriff Ruby, je paye quand je m'en vais..."  
"Si tu es un voleur."  
Elle le regarda en souriant, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.  
"Tu es un voleur parce que tu as fini par me voler mon coeur."  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il se pencha vers elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il murmura alors en riant.  
"Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait."  
"J'ai eu un bon professeur" répondit-elle en souriant.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Soooo.. vous en avez pensé quoi? :3**


End file.
